


bug out

by maketea



Series: would it really kill you if we kiss? [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: chat noir just wants a few seconds alone with ladybug's lips.prompt: in secrecy + ladynoir





	bug out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimKey/gifts).



> hellooo!!! god i LOVED writing this sm KDBSKSKS this was requested by NimKey from [this list of kissing prompts](https://katsumeme.tumblr.com/post/178813979227/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) :D feel free to comment a prompt and corner of the love square for me to write!

As soon as she purified the akuma, a swarm of reporters flooded around Ladybug.

Chat Noir skimmed past the butterfly and leapt beside her, dealt with one half the microphones and cameras thrust at them while Ladybug took the other. They managed their ‘pound it!’ for the journalists, on record, to be broadcasted on flat-screens, and CRTs, and YouTube live streams they’d be watching for days.

In the chaos, if the cameras could catch it at all, someone may have seen how they glanced at each other. Twinkling eyes. Secret smiles. 

The cameras didn’t catch his hand on her hip and her fingers looped into the back of his belt behind each other.

“Oh!” And Ladybug’s hand reemerged from Chat Noir’s back to touch her flashing earring. “Gotta split.”

“Me too.” Chat Noir showed his ring to the crowd, warranting a few camera clicks. 

They said a few goodbyes, and Ladybug, from her perch on a rooftop she had swung herself up to, had to yell down, “come on, kitty, no time to be a celebrity!" before he said his last goodbyes and followed her up.

Together, they landed in a back alley, in front of a boarded up restaurant. The sun barely fought past the architecture, and chimneys, and the fog of clouds above their heads. Still, it glittered off the wet cobblestone like a field of gemstones, and shone in Chat Noir’s eyes as he backed Ladybug against the restaurant.

His claws ran above the neck of her costume and pushed her hair back. She shivered into boards, half-mindful of the irregular nails. 

“You have two left,” he murmured. 

She caught his hand and inspected his ring. “You have one.”

“Just a few seconds? I really wanted a kiss today.”

Ladybug laughed, head tilted back, and pushed her finger against his nose. “You weren’t exactly subtle about it.”

But he tried his best. No one else could’ve picked up on it, but Ladybug knew her kitty like the back of her hand. There was only so many times Chat Noir could glance at her mouth while she outlined their plan that Ladybug had to glance at his, too.

She ran her hand from his nose to his lips, and he kissed her palm reverently. He flipped it to her knuckles, running his lips above her costume, the wish of her bare skin already on his tongue, but muffled into her wrist. Lower, and she cupped his jaw, ran her fingers over the jutting bone, behind his hair, and traced the shell of his real ear. If they had time — if she had three spots left, and he had four (because Chat Noir routinely sunk against the alley wall after she left him, kissed-dazed and faint — she saw him before), she’d lean over and trace her lips along that skin, the warmth from the battle and the heat from his body.

“Yours has… one left…” he breathed.

"Sorry." She licked her lips. "We'll have to make this quick."

Then she had his bell in her hand and her back flat to the boarded-up restaurant and she was tugging him, and he moved automatically to catch her mouth and exhale against her cheek. She gripped his bell and rolled it in her palm, and lifted her chin so his hands wouldn't leave her hair to do it himself. She glanced up, half in a haze, to watch the sun give them privacy behind a string of clouds, and took the image of Chat Noir blushing beneath his mask with her when she closed her eyes again.

Her earring rang urgently. Now would be good for Chat Noir to pull back first, because she found herself attached to his soft lower lip, and the shape of his cold bell, and how he pushed his fingers through her pigtails and played with her ribbons. 

He was making this difficult. To hell with her identity — did it matter  _ that _ much?

Yes, it did, she reasoned with herself, and that much reasoning was all she really had. She placed two hands on Chat Noir's chest (she cursed his heart for beating so fast, for beating for  _ her _ , when she had a job to do and couldn't be distracted) and gently rose him from her body. A gust of heat fogged up her face once his lips were gone. 

They looked at each other as the clouds cleared up and the sun returned.

"I have to go," she said.

He frowned, lips kiss-swollen. "I know."

"Don't get all pouty." Ladybug poked his cheek. "I'll see you soon?"

"You'll kiss me more?"

She opened her mouth, but when her Miraculous beeped harder, the wearing magic thrumming on her skin, she closed it. 

"Of course," she said quickly, and pecked his cheek. Ladybug snatched up her yo-yo, unwound it, and latched it against a chimney. "Bug out!"

When she couldn't see him anymore, Chat Noir sank against the restaurant, still warm from her body, and released his transformation. He sighed, watching the chimney she zipped past, and smiled.


End file.
